


Tenderness

by MoldSpoil



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Link, Consensual Sex, First Time, Gerudo Town, Good Ganondorf, I haven’t fully played OOT so I used Riju’s Palace from BOTW as inspo, Link and Ganondorf don’t really know about the triforce fully, M/M, Mute Link, NSFW, OOT Ganondorf, OOT Link - Freeform, Ocarina of Time, Post-Ocarina of Time, Secret Lovers, Treason, both are consenting adults, his name is long lmao, link just lets it happen, no prep, this is ganons first time with a man so he doesn’t really ‘get’ it, unsafe?? Sex, use of both Ganon and Ganondorf, well Link’s first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldSpoil/pseuds/MoldSpoil
Summary: Ganondorf has a long mission to the farthest corners of the Gerudo desert soon, and Link wants nothing more than to make him happy.





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first ever NSFW fic and I hope you all enjoy it. This is set in the OOT Hyrule, but Link is an 18 year old and not a 10 year old. Ganondorf is 31 when this takes place. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!! ^u^

A soft but firm caress is slowly trailing up Link’s spine, running slowly back up to the nape of his neck.  
It’s dark in Gerudo Town, 2am to be exact. Everyone in town is asleep, even a few of the palace guards. This causes Links breathy voice to go unheard, and Ganondorf to continue on. They do have to be careful, though, Ganon is technically sleeping with the enemy, and so isn’t link. 

No one in Hyrule knows about their relationship as the mere thought of one between the holders of power and courage is treason, and both of them if discovered would be put to death. 

Neither of the men care though, the risk adding onto the pleasure they both experience together. They both have never gone beyond quick kisses and the occasional touch, but tonight is different for the pair. Ganondorf has a long mission into the farthest reaches of Gerudo desert the following morning, and Link wants nothing more than to make his king happy.  
Link is slowly pressed down by a hand on his lower back to lay on his stomach, and his ass is roughly lifted up by strong hands gripping his hips. A hand snakes down his body to his face, and two fingers press against his lips, requesting entry. 

‘Open.’ Ganondorf’s voice whispers from behind. 

Link complies, and the two fingers are quickly shoved down his throat, causing him to gag and his eyes to water. The noise Link makes goes straight to the Ganondorf’s groin, and he wastes no time in shoving his cock inside of Link. The sudden dry stretch is excruciating, and Link can do no more than make a gurgling noise at the pain.  
Gerudo don’t know much about prepping another male before intercourse as their culture is predominantly women, so Ganondorf doesn’t bother. 

The Gerudo king’s thrusts get more fast paced, and the searing pain inside of Link quickly begins to turn into pleasure. Link’s eyes beginning to roll into the back of his head as Ganon hits that perfect sweet spot deep inside of him.

In this moment Link is thankful Ganondorf’s fingers are in his mouth, because if not half the town would be awake with his moans and cries echoing off of the desert palace’s halls. No words of excitement or sensual pleasure are exchanged between them as they have sex, the risk of Ganondorf’s naturally loud voice trailing down the hall too great. 

Link can feel himself getting beginning to cum, and he lets out a muffled cry, his back arching and upper legs beginning to shake from the sudden rush of pleasure. Ganon smiles slightly at the sight of this, and follows Link soon after, his grip tightening harshly on the boys hips. 

Only a small groan escapes the king’s mouth, and he pulls himself out of Link when he’s finished. Without Ganon holding him up, Links legs give out and he flops down onto the bed below him. 

Ganondorf gets up, quickly dressing himself and after begins to clean Link’s lower half with a nearby cloth, silently taking care to be extra gentle since the boy is so sensitive. Ganondorf tosses the cloth aside when he’s finished cleaning Link off, and joins him in bed quickly after, spooning Link from behind. Ganondorf says nothing at first, letting his lover sleep. He doesn’t realize it, but his soften at the sight of Links closed eyes and rosy cheeks, and thinks to himself how painfully in love with this Hylian boy he is.  
‘Goodnight, my little voe.’


End file.
